cosmonauta
by tendercholeric
Summary: talvez um outro dia. – aiolia, marin e o constante movimento do universo.


**nota:** saint seiya © masami kurumada / _**porra nenhuma**_ fora as palavras desconexas e juntadas sem muito sucesso © klauseris

–

nós não tocamos as estrelas,

nem fomos perdoados, o que nos trás de volta  
para os ombros do herói e a gentileza que vem,  
não pela ausência de violência, mas sim  
pela sua abundância.

― Richard Siken, _Crush_

–

**cosmonauta**

;

_espaço, tempo e silêncio_

–

( 11/04/2015 ) betado por _Dark Shaka_

–

– Quer um pedaço? – A oferta é repentina, tanto quanto a mão que estende a romã em sua direção – As pessoas do vilarejo me deram, algo como agradecimento ou coisa do tipo. – Ele então sorri, porém esse sorriso não rima com a expressão em seus olhos esverdeados. Aiolia provavelmente já entendera o que o presente significava na realidade; a resposta sempre tão mais importante do que a pergunta em si. Por debaixo dos sorrisos e demonstrações de força e valentia, todos os santos de Atena sabiam o que lhes restaria no final da história.

Receber a fruta dos mortos não é agradecimento nenhum, mas sim um sincero pedido de desculpas. _Perdão por vocês terem que morrer tão jovens_. Um por um, caindo como folhas que não haviam recebido a graça de Deméter. Desculpas e mais desculpas de quem não entendia de nada.

– Parece deliciosa, obrigada. – Marin começa, sempre com o tom de voz baixo como se em respeito pelas suas diferenças de poder e de posto. Tantos anos, e o hábito ainda lhe é presente. – Mas ela é sua, não posso aceitar. – A máscara contra o seu rosto é fria, apenas mais um eterno lembrete do seu dever e da sua distância.

( _um universo e meio, talvez; ela num ponto e ele em outro, sempre em um movimento constante e expansível, a distância aumentando a cada dia, cada segundo. As leis da física e do espaço e tempo sempre tão pontuais em seu funcionamento. Nada para, nada volta para trás._ )

– Ora essa, não acha que formalidades já são um pouco antiquadas pra nós? – Aiolia ri, as mãos partindo a romã ao meio, o vermelho dos gominhos se tornando tão atraente quando refletido em seus olhos. – Se te consola só divido esses presentes com você, então pegue.

Ela olha para a fruta partida. Por trás de seu escudo, forma-se um pequeno sorriso, natural e realmente _agradecido_.

( _não sabe ao certo porque se sente assim, mas sente._ )

– Se você diz... – A amazona pega uma das metades, os dedos roçando gentilmente contra os dele por alguns segundos antes de ela se virar e indicar algumas rochas, seu sorriso se esvanecendo levemente. _Não que ele soubesse._ – Vamos nos sentar?

Sentam-se de costas para o outro, ela sem máscara e ele encarando o sol poente, jamais se encostando, perto o suficiente para sentir o calor da pele e o leve arrepio da proximidade. _Perto, perto, tão distante_. A máscara prateada tem um brilho alaranjado ao lado deles, ainda assim tão fria e permanecendo como o seu eterno lembrete. Aiolia jamais poderia se virar para olhá-la nos olhos.

Mesmo assim, a romã foi doce até o seu fim.

( _um universo e meio, e eles ainda insistiam em acenar e sorrir._ )

–

Foi ao chão, sua queda nada suave colaborando ainda mais com a dor da pele esfolada em seus punhos. Os olhos verdes encararam a lápide simples e abandonada.

Se pudesse o menino gritaria, gritaria com todas as suas forças até que os quatro ventos fossem generosos o suficiente para levar toda aquela raiva embora. _Mas garotos bons não gritam, não é mesmo?_ As mãos do jovem foram em encontro com as rochas debaixo dele várias vezes, socando e socando até o sangue voltar a aparecer por entre o branco dos curativos. O cabelo vermelho grudava em sua testa, quase como se aquilo tudo não fosse uma mentira. _Ele era uma mentira._ Era muita fúria dentro de um corpo que mal havia crescido, muita mágoa, muito rancor, muito de tudo o que não é bom ou aconselhável deixar guardado por muito tempo. A agonia dos cortes era quase confortante, fazia-o lembrar que seu corpo inteiro conseguia sentir dor e não apenas o seu peito, aquele pequeno coração de leão que não conseguia mais rugir.

_O irmão do traidor Aiolos_, era assim que o chamavam agora.

Aiolia cerrou os punhos novamente, seus dentes rangendo ao se lembrar de todas as palavras que ouvira, jamais ditas diretamente para sua pessoa, mas sempre como uma bela facada em suas costas. _Traidor, traidor, traidor, deve ser igual ao irmão mais velho, desobediente, mal-agradecido, impuro, não merece o ouro que o veste e protege, pecador, fraco. Inimigo de Atena. _E aquelas palavras se repetiam e repetiam dentro de sua mente, agindo como uma espécie de fantasma que o assombrava durante a noite e devorava todos os seus sonhos, lhe deixando apenas com a escuridão e o ruído. Assustadoramente vazio, silencioso e tão, tão solitário.

Doía, doía muito mais do que seu orgulho lhe permitia admitir, mais do que imaginou que doeria a princípio. Lembrava-se de Shura, de seu olhar distante logo que havia lhe dado a notícia de que seu irmão mais velho – seu mestre, sua família – havia tentado matar a Deusa. Lembrava-se da voz fria que ele usou ao dizer que matara Aiolos com as próprias mãos, que não houveram últimas palavras. O garoto lembrava de joelhos trêmulos, de ouro banhado em sangue e de um túmulo que ninguém jamais visitaria. E em meio a sua dor, a raiva apenas aumentou. Como Aiolos podia ter feito aquilo? Ter agido com tamanho egoísmo, sem pensar nas consequências e quem teria de arcar com elas? O irmão nunca agira dessa forma, então por que agora...? Por que abandoná-lo e deixa-lo a mercê daqueles abutres do Santuário e de seus comentários maldosos?

Garotos bons não gritam, mas Aiolia já não era mais um deles, pelo menos segundo todos que faziam questão de falar ao seu respeito. E então ele gritou, gritou com todas as forças que podia na vaga e vazia esperança de que aquilo ajudaria a curar a sua mágoa, fechar a ferida que não aparece sobre a pele, que seria capaz de ajudá-lo a entender.

– Por que, irmão? – O menino perguntou, e a lápide fria apenas o respondeu com o silêncio, apenas mais uma prova de que Aiolos não estava mais lá. E algo dentro dele estremeceu, a tristeza e a raiva aumentando, aumentando...

– "Por que" o que? – A voz é baixinha, tanto que mal pôde ouvi-la, mas ainda assim estava lá, bem atrás dele.

Aiolia se virou para olhar quem invadia o túmulo de seu irmão e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que era uma aprendiz de amazona. Era muito pequena, franzina, tinha o rosto coberto por uma máscara e os cabelos ruivos cortados bem curtos e de um jeito desalinhado, quase como o de um menino. Pela voz, devia ser mais nova, e pelo sotaque com certeza era estrangeira. Apenas mais alguém que o julgaria como o resto do santuário.

– Se veio violar o túmulo do meio irmão, não vou permitir. – Sua voz era ríspida. Por um momento não pareceu um menino mas sim um homem amargurado. Não era incomum encontrar a lápide suja ou então rabiscada com acusações, e não era incomum limpá-la para continuar o ciclo. _Raiva, choro, raiva, choro. _– Vá embora.

– Vim apenas colocar flores. – A menina o ignorou enquanto abaixava e colocava um punhado de margaridas ao lado da pedra, provavelmente colhidas de algum lugar por perto já que ninguém ali podia deixar o templo, pelo menos não ainda. _Não depois daquele escândalo._ Ela ficou quieta por alguns momentos, e isso o fez imaginar se estaria rezando, era difícil dizer quando toda e qualquer expressão ficava escondida atrás de um pedaço de metal.

( _margaridas significam inocência, e o garoto não consegue deixar de pensar naquilo como uma espécie de piada, ou se ele simplesmente não estava pensando demais. Flores são apenas flores e um morto é apenas um morto._ )

– Por que está fazendo isso? – A pergunta surge muito mais rápido do que ele gostaria de admitir, e junto com ela lhe subiu um nó na garganta que o sufocava de um jeito que ele mal podia explicar. Era como se alguém estivesse apertando o seu pescoço, forte o suficiente para machucar, mas fraco o bastante para ele saber que continuava ali, vivo. Ou apenas respirando, hoje em dia ele entendia a diferença. – Não preciso de pena.

– Não é pena. Não de você. – A menina soa muito mais dura do que parece ser, muito mais velha do que realmente é, sua voz ecoando firme antes de ela hesitar por alguns segundos, como se estivesse pensando mesmo se devia continuar. – De onde eu venho mortos merecem respeito.

( _ah._ )

– Entendo, obrigado. – Aiolia não sabia ao certo pelo que agradecia, se era pelas flores, pela consideração ou pelo simples fato de ela não estar ali para zombar dele, ou demonstrar pena ou simpatia. No mundo deles, não há muito espaço para nenhuma das duas coisas, nem tempo. – Seu grego é muito bom pra alguém que veio de tão longe. – Supôs que ela fosse de algum lugar da Ásia, que devia fazer algum comentário para não cair em silêncio, que aquele cabelo vermelho nem sempre fora curto daquele jeito e que na verdade ela não o tivesse cortado sozinha. Mordeu a língua, cerrou os punhos. A vida é injusta.

– Se está tentando me agradar; não, obrigada. Todos dizem que sou fraca, que devia voltar pra casa. – Ela não parece irritada, ou triste, uma reação tão diferente daquela que ele tinha normalmente. Era estranho, não sabia dizer o que, a reação dela, a falta de emoção. _Peculiar_, como algo que você gostaria de entender, como um pássaro que hesitava em voar. – Posso provar que sou mais do que dizem de mim. – É, sem simpatia nenhuma. A menina se vira para ir embora, tão de repente quanto a maneira que havia chegado. Aiolia segura o seu braço, tantas perguntas surgindo dentro de sua mente, tão rápido e tão confuso.

( _por que margaridas? Será que visitava todos os túmulos de cavaleiros, ou seria essa uma exceção? Por que não se defender de quem a atormenta? Por que demonstrar consideração por quem já se foi e que ela nem conhecia?_ )

– E por que você não revida agora? – De todas, esta é a que vem na ponta de sua língua. Estava acostumado a responder quem o irritava com o dobro de insultos, com socos e chutes até que alguém tivesse coragem de apartar a briga. Quem colocava razão em sua cabeça era Aiolos, e ele não estava mais ali. _Ele não estava mais ali_. E, de repente, o que o preenche não é mais raiva, mas sim tristeza. – Não faz sentido ficar calada. – Muita coisa não fazia sentido, talvez porque fosse jovem demais, talvez porque sentiu a dor muito cedo, quem sabe?

– Não faz sentido socar todo mundo também. – As palavras dela cortam, mas de alguma forma ele acha que ela não tem a intensão de soar cruel. Não quando ela também sentia fúria, mágoa... Ela suspirou, quase como se o que a máscara escondia fosse algo próximo de dor, ou aceitação, ou esperança. Ou um misto de tudo, não sabia dizer. – Eu só acho que as memórias que eu tenho de casa são mais importantes do que aquilo que os outros têm a dizer.

O menino a soltou, voltando-se para o túmulo do irmão mais velho. Tudo lhe doía naquele momento e não compreendia exatamente o porquê. Ou até sabia, mas não conseguiria admitir agora. Quem sofre mais? Aquele que deixa ou o que é deixado?

– Me chamo Aiolia. – Ele se apresenta, ainda encarando a lápide. Por algum motivo, sentia que lhe devia ao menos o seu nome.

– Marin. – Ela lhe respondeu de volta, seus passos já distantes enquanto ia embora.

Mais tarde quando dormiu, o garoto sonhou com margaridas e pássaros que voavam mais alto do que o céu. E um irmão que ainda estava lá.

( _naquela noite, as estrelas estavam mais alinhadas do que nunca._ )

–

Sempre fora muito quieta, até para os padrões de alguém que vem do Japão.

Em uma época bem distante, quando ela ainda tinha uma casa, uma mãe e um irmãozinho, Marin podia se recordar. Lembrava-se de um lar humilde, de alguém que cantava para que dormisse de noite, de ensinar alguém a falar uma palavra complicada do jeito certo, de fogo e cinzas, e alguém que lhe estendeu a mão e a trouxe até o santuário. Algumas coisas eram claras, outras nem tanto, quase como se algumas memórias estivessem cobertas por uma névoa fina que lhe impedia de lembrar de tudo com tanto detalhe quanto desejava. Contudo, o que era importante ela sempre conseguia se lembrar muito bem.

– _Palavras são preciosas, Marin. Nunca se esqueça disso._

Seu pai não era caloroso, mas ele a educou bem. Talvez seja por isso que ela tenha se apegado tanto àquelas palavras. Talvez seja porque seja uma das poucas coisas que lhe restaram de casa. Não importa. Palavras são preciosas, e ela nunca foi do tipo que gostava de gastá-las à toa.

– ...E então aquele babaca do Milo disse que eu não tenho modos! – A braveza do amigo a tirou de seus pensamentos, puxando-a de volta para o presente de um jeito quase bruto. – Algo como _"um cavaleiro de ouro tem que ser respeitável e blá blá blá."_ Como se ele fosse muito respeitável com aquela unha bizarra. – Marin quase gargalhou quando viu Aiolia levantando um dos dedos, numa imitação propositalmente ridícula da famosa Agulha Escarlate e do Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Segurou a risada, lembrando-se muito bem das palavras de sua mestra. _Controle, foco, vontade._ Era isso que significava ser uma Amazona de Atena, deixar de lado as aparências e os sentimentos que eram inúteis em batalha. A máscara prateada que lhe cobria o rosto era apenas um apetrecho que facilitava o processo, um escudo que impedia que lessem seus pensamentos.

( _tornava tudo mais fácil; o metal gelado sempre a fazia lembrar: controle, foco, vontade._ )

– Bem... Você é um ótimo cavaleiro, já provou isso muitas vezes. – Ela lembrava-se dele destruindo titãs com a força de seus punhos, o trovão e o relâmpago que sempre o seguiam como se ele fosse seu mestre, garoto prodígio e arredio que invocava leões. Ele era muito mais do que ótimo, mas não diria isso, seria um excesso de palavras para algo que já era óbvio. – Mas você não é nenhum Afrodite, ou Shaka ou...

– Já entendi, já entendi! – Aiolia levantou as mãos, tentando se defender de cada menção que ela fazia, fingindo que cada nome o machucava profundamente. – E eu achava que você era minha amiga. – Ele riu em seguida, cutucando-a nos braços de forma acusadora.

( _é claro que ela é. Mas as vezes ela se pergunta se isso é claro o suficiente. Como confiar em alguém que fica atrás de uma parede o tempo todo?_ )

– A donzela ferida não precisa se preocupar. – Marin começou, defendendo-se dos cutucões do outro, tentando segurar o sorriso que ameaçava surgir. – Eu ia dizer que você está bem do jeito que é.

É, Aiolia estava muito bem. Era um cavaleiro competente, não precisava provar que era. Seus punhos esfarelando rochas eram provas o suficiente de sua habilidade e para ele não era difícil fornecer essas evidências todos os dias. O chamavam de Aquiles por um motivo. Ele era honesto, vestia suas emoções não como um escudo, mas sim como mais uma prova de sua competência e de onde estava a sua lealdade. Aiolia era como o vento de onde vinha o seu nome, tão verdadeiro quanto.

( _ele brilha como o ouro da armadura que conquistou._ )

E ela? Apenas pensa constantemente se realmente merecia estar ali, defendendo a deusa da verdade e justiça quando tudo o que ela realmente era ficava enterrado debaixo de uma máscara. Cada sentimento e cada emoção para sempre contido dentro de si, formando alguém que ela imaginava se era realmente digna.

– Você não parece bem hoje. – As palavras repentinas a atingem com muito mais força do que ela imaginava, e ele está lá, olhando-a como se estivesse procurando uma resposta.

– Não é nada. – Suas respostas são quase sempre curtas, e por um momento ela se pergunta como conseguem manter essa amizade. Como, quando as vezes ela soa tão ríspida, mesmo que não tenha a intenção?

– Marin, _eu sei._ – E só pelo jeito que ele fala, ela entende que não adianta mentir. Com ele nunca adiantou.

– É só que às vezes é cansativo ficar perto de você.

( _é cansativo ter que ocultar todas as suas emoções o tempo todo. É cansativo ter que provar que é tão boa quanto um homem dia após dia. É cansativo vê-lo sendo tão honesto quando ela mesma não consegue. É cansativo não saber sobre o que falar, quando ela foi ensinada que palavras não devem ser desperdiçadas com bobagem. É cansativo querer falar mais, sentir mais, compartilhar mais, tudo a deixa exausta e agora talvez ela tenha sido honesta até demais e talvez eles não sejam mais amigos. Tem tanta coisa errada, tanta coisa que ela não diz, talvez seja melhor assim._ )

– Por que você não relaxa um pouco então? – A pergunta é simples, acompanhada de um sorriso. Ele não a empurra para longe, não fica irritado com a sua falta de cortesia, apenas fica lá do lado dela esperando uma resposta, uma reação. – Se bem que eu não tenho nada contra ficar em silêncio de vez em quando também.

( _ah, ele entende._ )

– Como se _você_ fosse capaz de silêncio. – E ela ri enquanto soca o braço do garoto, finalmente desapega de algo que não conseguia nem dar um nome.

( _algo dentro dela brilha também_. )

–

Todos eles estão cobertos de cicatrizes.

Não é novidade, não quando tantas batalhas já aconteceram, as marcas ficaram, sejam elas sobre a pele ou no espírito. Ninguém ali é livre de uma história. Talvez seja essa a sina de um cavaleiro, seja ele de bronze ou ouro. São santos de Atena, e carregariam aquele fardo até o fim; a última guerra santa contra Hades.

( _o tempo está se aproximando._ )

– Não é normal de você se distrair durante os treinos. – A moça comenta enquanto enfaixa o antebraço dele, suas mãos trabalhando rápido ao fazer o curativo.

– Desculpe. – Aiolia começa, coçando a cabeça de forma apologética, um risinho surgindo para tentar quebrar o gelo. – Acontece, eu acho.

– Só não deixe isso se tornar um hábito. – Uma frase, e ele sabe que está perdoado por enquanto. Marin corta a sobra de gaze com uma tesoura, amarra as pontas juntas com cuidado, um silêncio confortável se instalando na sala da pequena casa no vilarejo das amazonas. – Vai deixar uma cicatriz.

– Não é como se eu já não tivesse várias. – Ri novamente, mas por algum motivo não consegue se sentir muito bem.

( _todos eles têm cicatrizes, e não é como se quisessem._ )

– Só não esqueça de trocar o curativo depois. – Ela diz enquanto levanta e se vira para guardar a caixa com gaze e antisséptico, o barulho das coisas sendo colocadas de volta agora preenchendo o vazio daquele silêncio acolhedor. – Vai ficar feio se infeccionar.

Se ele fosse parar para pensar, Marin provavelmente sabia da maioria das histórias de suas cicatrizes. Uma por irritar Milo num dia particularmente ruim, várias deixadas por titãs, a batalha das doze casas, treinos que não deram muito certo. Anos e anos de histórias e curativos e broncas. O cavaleiro então olhou para a moça, suas costas ainda viradas para ele enquanto fechava a caixa. Aiolia se pegou observando todas as marcas em suas costas desnudas, algumas que ele conhecia, outras novas e outras que ele simplesmente não sabia dizer de onde haviam vindo.

( _nunca a forçou a dizer nada, e agora imagina se deveria tê-lo feito._ )

Ele se levantou e caminhou até ela, sua mão direita indo de encontro com a pele pálida. Tocou de leve dois pequenos cortes; _Shaina_. Seguiu até uma marca particularmente feia, seus dedos leves como penas; _a batalha pela armadura de águia_. Alcançou uma cicatriz perto de suas costelas; _titãs_. E finalmente, uma queimadura, hesitou ao tocá-la.

Ela se encolheu, segurou o pingente que tinha ao redor do pescoço com força e ele soube que a resposta era _não_.

– Talvez um outro dia... – Marin começa, e ele percebe que a voz dela está ameaçando quebrar. _Talvez um outro dia ela lhe conte aquela história._

– Obrigado pela ajuda, Marin. – Ele sorri enquanto sua mão volta para o lado de seu corpo, as pontas de seus dedos frias.

Quando Aiolia está de volta a casa de leão, o silêncio tão estranhamente vazio o faz pensar. Leva os dedos até os lábios e se pergunta sobre o que era tudo aquilo. O universo continua em movimento.

( _talvez um outro dia. _)

–

Havia decidido parar de pintar o cabelo de vermelho havia mais ou menos três meses e, agora, as mechas deixavam evidente a estranha divisão entre a tinta e a cor natural.

Não é necessário dizer que Milo e Afrodite faziam questão de rir toda a vez que o viam.

– Achei que ia ameaçar bater neles. – Ela soa quase orgulhosa, como se ele tivesse feito um grande favor ao não dar um choque nos Cavaleiros de Peixes e Escorpião.

– Percebi que não valem o esforço faz um tempo. – Aiolia começa, pegando uma das mechas e observando as duas cores tão diferentes. – Cabelo cresce rápido, e não é como se eu tivesse mais tempo pra ficar pintando.

( _já é hora de crescer, não é?_ )

– Mentiroso. – Marin fala como se soubesse como a cabeça dele funciona, e talvez saiba mesmo. – Só vou te perdoar porque você fica melhor assim mesmo, loiro.

( _verdadeiro, honesto, maduro._ )

– Também acho. – E ele não soa nem um pouco convencido, _não mesmo_.

–

Seiya partiu do santuário.

O menino levou consigo a armadura sagrada de pégaso, algum dinheiro para retornar ao Japão, uma velha foto dele e de seus amigos no orfanato e uma força de vontade enorme – quase imprudente – que ele carregava em seu peito. Levou também as preces de sua mestra, mas não é como se ele soubesse disso. Marin preferia que ele fosse sem muitos apegos ao invés de temer desapontá-la.

( _ele jamais a desapontaria, de qualquer forma._ )

– Ele vai ficar bem. – Aioia oferece junto com um aperto leve em seu ombro. – Não é mais criança.

– Eu espero que sim. – Por um momento, a amazona não sabe exatamente a qual das duas afirmativas ela está respondendo, e se dá conta de que a diferença entre as duas é enorme. – Espero que sim...

Seiya partiu do santuário, e aquilo a fazia sentir que algo grande havia começado naquele momento.

( _o universo nunca se moveu tão depressa._ )

–

Logo mais, estará a caminho de Hades.

A casa de leão nunca lhe pareceu tão solitária, tão grande e silenciosa quando todo o santuário se prepara para a guerra santa. O Sol já começava e ser coberto pela sombra, uma escuridão iminente se aproximando cada vez mais do lugar que ele aprendeu a chamar de lar.

Ele não deixaria isso acontecer.

– É quase hora. – A voz de Marin o tira do silêncio quando ecoa pelo salão, o barulho de seus passos preenchendo o que antes se encontrava na solidão.

Aiolia não diz nada, apenas lhe oferece um sorriso. Aproxima-se dela, e pela primeira vez se dá conta de que nunca houve o que dizer. Oferece a sua mão, e ela a aperta sem hesitação quando ele entrelaça seus dedos.

( _por um momento, não há universo, nem espaço e nem tempo_. )

É a primeira vez que lhe ocorre que não sabe o que fazer, não sabe demonstrar ternura. _Nunca foi ensinado, nenhum deles foi._ Foi muito mimado pelo templo no sentido de sempre receber uma serva ou duas; se deitou com muitas delas, mas nunca precisou ser gentil e nem cortês. Marin era diferente de todas elas, era sua amiga, tinha seu respeito, sua admiração.

O silêncio agora não lhe parece mais solitário, como sempre foi todas as vezes em que passaram tempo juntos. _Podia apenas imaginar o porquê_. Aiolia abaixou-se e beijou o topo da cabeça dela lentamente enquanto memorizava o cheiro do seu cabelo. Sentiu as mãos dela tremerem, deu um último aperto antes de se virar e sair, um último sorriso em seu rosto e tantas coisas que nunca disse em um único suspiro.

– Eu...

– Eu sei.

Podia sentir os gritos dos titãs aprisionados no tártaro, sua canção comemorando a derrota da Deusa e de seus Cavaleiros. Não se importava, sabia que não perderiam no fim. Que venham os Espectros, que venha o Rio Acheron, que venha Hades. Ele enfrentaria todos eles. Atena seria vitoriosa no final, e tudo seria como deveria ser.

( _estava trêmulo; ele queria voltar. Seguiu em frente mesmo assim._ )

–

Quando a casa de leão está vazia novamente e ela não consegue mais ouvir o som dos passos dele lá longe, Marin olha sua mão com um aperto no peito.

Desde quando os espaços entre seus dedos lhe pareciam tão vazios?

–

**nota:** eu tenho quase certeza que eu tinha um objetivo quando eu comecei a escrever isso, mas se pá perdi ele de vista depois da primeira vinheta ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Eu tenho muitos feelings por esses dois, mas depois da décima página meio que já deu né. Não é bem um romance, ninguém ali diz "eu te amo" com clareza, mas existe algo especial lá, sabe lá Deus o que. Uma amizade muito forte ou algo mais, não sei. Tem respeito, admiração, carinho, entendimento. É alguma coisa que surgiu de um lugar que tem tanta violência, onde ninguém tem muita consciência de amor fora o fraterno. Podia ter sido algo lindo, se eles tivessem tido o tempo. Queria que isso ficasse claro sem muitos floreios, mas não sei se consegui haha.

Muito obrigada por ler até aqui.

**edição em 11/04/2015:** muitíssimo obrigada ao único senhor das trevas desse site/fandom ( Dark Shaka ) por me ajudar com a betagem. Você é o cara, e essa fic agora está bem melhor com as correções! Muito obrigada, de coração~


End file.
